duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMR-21 Team Hamukatsu and Dogiragon Buster
}} Team Hamukatsu and Dogiragon Buster is the 21st DMR booster pack in the OCG. Details Set Breakdown: *This set features 106 cards, including: **1 Secret Forbidden Legend Rare **2 Legend Rares **10 Super Rares **11 Very Rares **18 Rares **28 Uncommons **37 Commons Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; * This set introduces the following ability words; *Final Revolution *Denjara Switch Races *This set introduces the following races: **Team Acme / Demon Dragon **Team Damama / Jurassic Dragon **Team Tech / Crystal Dragon Alternate Artwork cards * Reprinted Cards * Ghost Touch Contents *FL1a/FL1 Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ (KNDN ~SEALED X~) FL1b/FL1 Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden (DKDMX) *L1/L2 Puchohenza, Mia Moja *L2/L2 Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader *S1/S10 Heavy Pop, D2P *S2/S10 King Walsura, D2S D2S　皇帝ワルスラ *S3/S10 Jigokushivaku, D2K D2K　ジゴクシヴァク *S4/S10 Godfather, D2G *S5/S10 Abare Max, Violencekind 暴力類　アバレマックス *S6/S10 Miracle Star, Heaven Revolutionary Knight Emperor 天革の騎皇士　ミラクルスター *S7/S10 Question, Secret Revolutionary Questioner 秘革の求答士　クエスチョン *S8/S10 Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed 悪革の怨草士　デモンカヅラ *S9/S10 Forbidden Gigatron, D2V2 D2V2　禁断のギガトロン *S10/S10 Don Dodofel, Raging Battle Dragon 激龍剛撃　ドン・ドンフェル *1/94 光器　パーフェクト・マリア Perfect Maria, Light Weapon *2/94 Walsura Prince S *3/94 Dashsis K, Dark Armor *4/94 Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D *5/94 メガ・デストロイ・ドラゴン Mega Destroy Dragon *6/94 D2Y　ヨー・サーク Yaw Sark, D2Y *7/94 九極の精霊　マウリエル Maurieru, Nine Extremes Elemental *8/94 Amurex, Rainbowkind *9/94 邪眼大帝 ラスト・ロマノフ Last Romanov, Evil Eyed Emperor *10/94 絶叫の悪魔竜 イーヴィル・ヒート Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon *11/94 Emerald Ryusei, the Eternal *12/94 虹守の精霊龍 ミランダカー Miranda Kerr, Rainbow Guard Dragon Elemental *13/94 Psychedelic Garden, Paradise of D *14/94 ワルスラナイトS Walsura Knight S *15/94 Dの悪意　ワルスラー研究所 Walsura Institute, Malicious of D *16/94 Haridelberg, Hell of D *17/94 Dの炎闘　アリーナ・カモーネ Arena Kamone, Firefighting of D *18/94 甘味の超人 Pancake Giant *19/94 Dの花道 ズンドコ晴れ舞台 Zundoko Sunny Stage, Flowery Way of D *20/94 虹色の精霊龍 ホワイトクライ White Cry, Rainbow Color Dragon Elemental *21/94 Belufare, Time Palace *22/94 Wekapipo, Tatu *23/94 獅子王の紋章 Lion King's Emblem *24/94 Jiin, "Question 3" *25/94 T・ビウオ T Video *26/94 Beroringa, Third Seed *27/94 禁断　R　タガイニ Tagaini, Forbidden R *28/94 General Briking, Super Deluxe *29/94 龍帝の紋章 Dragon Emperor's Emblem *30/94 春雷の精霊龍 ペガリャン Pegaryan, Spring Thunder Dragon Elemental *31/94 光器 モンロー・ウォーク Monroe Walk, Light Weapon *32/94 P.M.O.M.Y *33/94 シャイニング・近未来・シティ Shining Near Future City *34/94 知識機装シブシー・エナジー Gypsy Energy, Knowledge Special Equipment *35/94 ワルスラS Walsura S *36/94 ユニバーサル・鮫・アンド・シー Universal Shark and Sea *37/94 暗黒鎧　サザンジ Sazandi, Dark Armor *38/94 地獄の暴漢　スットバースK Stobass K, Hell Brute *39/94 禁断 U サベージ Savage, Forbidden U *40/94 オーバーキル・グレイブヤード Overkill Graveyard *41/94 爆G シチリア Sicilia, Explosive G *42/94 禁断　U　ミテトル Mitetoru, Forbidden U *43/94 Chikichiki JET Circuit *44/94 青銅類　アリゲー Arige, Bronzekind *45/94 優雅なアントワネット Elegant Antoinette *46/94 族長の霊弓 Chaka Nguruma *47/94 爆裂筋肉養成所 Muscle Rise Up Gym *48/94 Sido, Time 3 *49/94 スパーク・チャージャー Spark Charger *50/94 Nbaba, Nbibi *51/94 トラップ・チャージャー Trap Charger *52/94 【問2】ノロン Noron, "Question 2" *53/94 パイレーツ・チャージャー Pirates Charger *54/94 第二種　タマギネル Tamagineil, Second Seed *55/94 リロード・チャージャー Reload Charger *56/94 Katsuemon, Blade 3 *57/94 Buster Charger *58/94 友愛の精霊龍　ニコラス Nicholas, Fraternity Dragon Elemental *59/94 O.HA.NA.P *60/94 双子の玉　マーキン Merkin, Twin Ball *61/94 ルロックJ Rurokku J *62/94 ヘブンズ・フォース Heaven's Force *63/94 龍素記号 Od アイソトーブ Od Isotope, Dragment Symbol *64/94 U・ナーギ U Nagi *65/94 Metal Walsura S *66/94 A・ザラシー A Zarashi *67/94 アクア実験体 ゲール7号 Game No.7, Aqua Experimental Body *68/94 レスキュー・タイム Rescue Time *69/94 不敗の悪魔龍　ラフデジア Rafflesia, Unbeaten Demon Dragon *70/94 一夜のヒトヤミィ Overnight's Hitoyamyi *71/94 暗黒鎧 Kフック Hook, Dark Armor K *72/94 禁断C ステーロ Stero, Forbidden C *73/94 Ghost Touch *74/94 メガ・ヒット・ドラゴン Mega Hit Dragon *75/94 メガ・ツインターボ・ドラゴン Mega Twin Turbo Dragon *76/94 爆G ルチアーノ Luciano, Explosive G *77/94 爆G コステロ Costello, Explosive G *78/94 爆獣博士　メテオ Meteor, Explosive Doctor *79/94 死亡遊戯 Game of Death *80/94 黒鱗類　ヴィロプレトス Blopress, Blackscalekind *81/94 雪精 フユゲ・シッキY Hyuge Shikki Y, Snow Faerie *82/94 白緑の面　トライオン Tryon, Rainbow Style *83/94 雪精 キタサ・カンパＹ Kitasa Kampa Y, Snow Faerie *84/94 クレイジー・マンドレイカー Crazy Mandoraker *85/94 西瓜の玉　ボーダメロン Border Melon, Watermelon Ball *86/94 タイム1　ドレミ・レード Doremi Redo, Time 1 *87/94 蝙蝠の面 トーブ Tobu, Bat Style *88/94 Damama, Moja *89/94 【問１】テック Tech, "Question 1" *90/94 ブレインタッチ Brain Touch *91/94 第一種　アクミ Acme, First Seed *92/94 バグ丸くん Burgmaru-Kun *93/94 インディア・カレッチ India Karecchi *94/94 Hamukatsuman Buster, No.1 Wind Cycles 4-stage Revolutionaries (Each of these cards are a part of a 4-stage evolution of each of the revolutionary fractions of Revolution Final.) * — Doremi Redo, Time 1 / Sido, Time 3 / Belufare, Time Palace / Miracle Star, Heaven Revolutionary Knight Emperor * — Tech, "Question 1" / Noron, "Question 2" / Jiin, "Question 3" / Question, Secret Revolutionary Questioner * — Acme, First Seed / Tamagineil, Second Seed / Beroringa, Third Seed / Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed * — Hamukatsuman Buster, No.1 Wind / Katsuemon, Blade 3 / General Briking, Super Deluxe / Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader * — Damama, Moja / Nbaba, Nbibi / Wekapipo, Tatu / Puchohenza, Mia Moja back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Master Initials (Each of these creatures are Master Initials whose ability correspond to a D2 Field.) * ― Heavy Pop, D2P * — King Walsura, D2S * — Jigokushivaku, D2K * — Godfather, D2G * — Yaw Sark, D2Y * Darkness Fire — Forbidden Gigatron, D2V2 back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Uncommon Lesser D2 Fields (Each of these D2 Fields are .) * — Shining Near Future City * — Universal Shark and Sea * — Overkill Graveyard * — Chikichiki JET Circuit * — Muscle Rise Up Gym back.png|Shining Near Future City back.png|Universal Shark and Sea back.png|Overkill Graveyard back.png|Chikichiki JET Circuit back.png|Muscle Rise Up Gym 5-Cost Greater D2 Fields (Each of these D2 Fields cost 5 mana and correspond to a Master Initials.) * — Psychedelic Garden, Paradise of D * — Walsura Institute, Malicious of D * — Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D / Haridelberg, Hell of D * — Arena Kamone, Firefighting of D * — Zundoko Sunny Stage, Flowery Way of D dmr21-13.jpg| Psychedelic Garden, Paradise of D dmr21-15.jpg| Walsura Institute, Malicious of D dmr21-4.png| Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D dmr21-16.jpg| Haridelberg, Hell of D dmr21-17.jpg| Arena Kamone, Firefighting of D dmr21-19.jpg| Zundoko Sunny Stage, Flowery Way of D Multicolored Chargers (Each of these spells are multicolored and have the Charger keyword.) * — Spark Charger * — Trap Charger * — Pirates Charger * — Reload Charger * — Buster Charger back.png|Spark Charger back.png|Trap Charger back.png|Pirates Charger back.png|Reload Charger back.png|Buster Charger Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs